


Just on Vacation

by Thebearandthemaidenfair



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, i don't know how to tag things, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebearandthemaidenfair/pseuds/Thebearandthemaidenfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was just on vacation. He would be home soon. So what if it had been 6 months? Gavin had to believe that Ryan would be home soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just on Vacation

Everyone tread carefully whenever they were around Gavin. They would speak to him gently and act like Ryan was never gonna come back. Gavin wished that they would stop. It wasn't like Ryan was gone forever, he was just visiting his parents in Georgia. He was going to be back soon enough and everything would be back to normal.

It was lonelier around the house whenever Ryan went away for any sort of trip, especially since the service at Ryan's family's home was really sucky. That was why Gavin hadn't gotten any texts from Ryan for about a week. The only thing to blame was sucky Georgian phone service.

The brit wished he remembered when Ryan said he was going to come home. Two weeks had gone by now and the house was sadly still Ryan-less. But at least Ryan's side of the bed still smelled of him. It always comforted Gavin. Some nights Gavin woke up sobbing from nightmares where Ryan never came home. Gavin would then roll onto Ryan's side and bury his face in the Georgian's pillows, breathing deeply till he calmed down. He told himself that they were just nightmares. Ryan would be back with him again soon.

A month was a long time to spend away on vacation, but Gavin knew that the Haywood clan was really big and the family reunion was supposed to be coming up soon. A lot of family takes a lot of time to catch up and have fun with. Ryan would come home soon enough.

Geoff started visiting Gavin. It started off maybe once a week but soon Geoff was there daily. When Geoff couldn't come Griffon would drop in and check on Gavin. He didn't know why they started visiting so frequently. Maybe they didn't want Gavin to feel lonely after Ryan was still in Georgia for three months. Gavin appreciated it nonetheless.

His nightmares became more frequent and more intense. Most nights he'd be able to go back to sleep after reminding himself that Ryan was just in Georgia. But other nights he'd bawl his eyes out till the sun rose and he had to get ready for work. Six months was a very long time to be away from home and away from work. Gavin missed him dearly.

Gavin's usually goofy demeanor slowly faded as time ticked on. The brit didn't like being away from Ryan for so long. He wanted Ryan to be home now. 10 months was way too long. Maybe Gavin could drive to Georgia and find out what's taking his beloved so long to come home. He didn't want to smile without Ryan.

One year had passed. Everyone in the office knew what day it was. They kept casting pitying glances at Gavin and whispering softly when they thought he wasn't aware of them. But he heard their whispers and saw their stares. He still didn't understand them though. Yeah he missed Ryan but Gavin would see him soon. He had to see Ryan soon or he'd lose it. But Gavin wasn't worried. He knew in his heart he'd finally be with his love soon enough.

Gavin didn't come into work the next day. Or the day after that. Or any of the days in the following week. He wasn't in work for the next month and longer. The office became even quieter, especially the Achievement Hunter section. They said he overdosed on pills. Geoff said he died of heartbreak. But no one liked to talk about it much. Many times you'd catch any one of the remaining four Achievement Hunters staring at Ryan or Gavin's empty chair. But Gavin was finally with Ryan again, and they could stay together forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this! This was just a quick thing I came up with at like 6 in the morning after not sleeping to get me back into writing.
> 
> Please leave any constructive criticisms you have in the comments
> 
> Thank you!~


End file.
